Cronicas de las Sombras: La vida es una fiesta
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: que tanto puede influenciar una historia, dejen que mi linda nieta les cuente que tanto. (versión humana de "Cupcakes")


Cito: "no importa, que tan sagrada sea, cada cosa, tiene su lado sombrío, cuesta pensarlo pero inclusive lo que pensábamos como algo completamente puro, tiene anécdotas detrás."

-Ángel David Revilla "Dross"-

Roxank.- hola lector o lectora, me presento, soy Roxank ibuki, la pelirroja de la imagen de arriba, hoy vengo a contar un viejo recuerdo mío de cuando comenzó a ser parte del clan, una historia de Cupcakes, uno de los postres más dulces favoritos de algunos niños, pero en estos últimos años ha tenido un sinónimo mas sombrío, pues, cuando algo se creado con la finalidad de hacer felices a las personas, no faltara quien quiera ver que tanto daño puede hacer.

* * *

"**la vida es una fiesta"**

Diane era una chica dulce y alegre, era difícil verla con una cara triste, pues ella buscaba que los demás sonriera, una joven de 17 años, un cuerpo muy estilizado pues practicaba gimnasia rítmica, al verla ejecutar su acto era como verla flotar en el aire, un largo cabello rubio que brillaba junto con sus ojos azules de zafiro, un tés blanca que la hacía parecer de porcelana.

Pretendientes no le faltaban, pero siempre los trato como amigos, ella no quería ningún compromiso pues ella quiera alegrar a todos, no solo a uno, era muy popular entre los niños que visitaba en el parque o en el hospital para divertirlos, ella usaba un vestido rosa abombado, y una chaqueta corta de un rosa más oscuro, la orilla de la falda estaba adornado con globos azules y amarillos, se dibujaba 3 de esos globos en su mejilla y con una diadema con orejas rosas.

Siempre traía globos y Cupcakes que ella siempre preparaba, siempre exagerando sus emociones para conseguir esa sonrisa de los que la rodeaban, eso llenaba su corazón al igual que cierta poni rosa que le sacaba una sonrisa, Diane era fan de My Little pony, en especial de esa pequeña poni rosa, Pinkie pie, la cual se identificaba mucho con ella, sobre todo el día que se enteró que comparten el mismo nombre.

Cautivada por esa personalidad parecida a la de ella, busco y aprendió todo lo que pudo de ella, hasta se topó con ese famoso cuento de terror sobre su poni, lejos de molestarse causaba una extraña sensación en su pecho, se sabía de cabo a rabo todas las variantes de la nefasta historia, pues pese que le molestaba y causaba algo de miedo, algo la obligaba a seguir viendo, y prestar toda la atención posible.

Un día que inicio como cualquier otro Diane había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una repostería, quería seguir aprendiendo sobre los pasteles, su primer día de trabajo fue como cualquier otro quedándose hasta tarde por petición de la dueña, la dueña le pidió a Diane que pusiera los ingredientes en la mescladora para dejar que se asintieran para los pasteles de mañana.

Felizmente ella realizo lo que le pidieron, coloco los ingredientes, harina, azúcar, levadura y finalmente colorante rosa, pues tenían pensado hacer pastel rosa, cuando termino de verter el colorante escucho un fuerte ruido del mostrador, preocupada por la dueña corrió pero algo detuvo su paso en la puerta, era una chica de su misma edad, pero esta tenía más pinta de pandillera.

-por fin te encontré – dijo de forma fría mientras la empujo hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica sujeto a Diane del cuello para estampar su cara contra la mesa, esto causo un gran dolor en Diane, abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de la chica furiosa –maldita zorra, por fin me librare de ti – dijo mientras la levantaba para azotar su cabeza otra vez contra la mesa para sacarle un grito de dolor.

-¿por qué me haces esto?- pregunto Diane tratando de no llorar por el dolor, la chica mostro más furia por la pregunta, -todavía lo preguntas, eres una maldita zorra, eres la culpable de que mi novio me dejara y tuviste el descaro de rechazarlo como si no fuera nada – la sostuvo de su cabello para alzarla, -y lo peor es que no soy la única- dijo mientras otras dos chicas entraban, en cuanto las vio, Diane por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloro de tristeza.

Ellas eran amigas suyas, aquellas que compartió buenos momentos, momentos alegres y compartido sonrisas, ahora la miraban con odio y desprecio, una de ella tenía un pedazo de tuvo el cual escurría sangre, - ¿chicas, que han hecho? – Pregunto con un voz temblorosa, - tú tienes la culpa Diane, por ser demasiado perfecta – dijo la que tenía el tubo ensangrentado –todo este tiempo hemos vivido en tu sombra, dejándonos como plato de quinta a tu lado- refuto la otra casi al borde de la histeria.

-pero, pero, pensé que éramos amigas – dijo Diane, solo para ser arrojada por la primera chica hasta la mescladora – chicas como tú nunca tendrá verdaderas amigas – antes de poder levantarse sintió como su cabello era estirado y el sonido de un click, para cuando reacciono, su cabello ya estaba siendo enredado en las astas llevando su cabeza casi sin resistencia, solo se podía escuchar los gritos de Diane al sentir como su cabeza era abierta.

Pronto dejo de moverse y la mescladora se había quemado de donde forzó los engranes, al ver a Diane con la mitad del cuerpo en ese inmenso tazón sin moverse y las 3 chicas se fueron no sin antes dejar indicios de que fue un asalto, la panadería estaba oscura y sin ningún movimiento hasta que una mano comenzó a moverse.

Era el cuerpo de Diane, se estaba levantando lentamente, mientras retrocedía su cabello se desenredaba de las astas, se pudo sentar en el suelo y mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia, se arrastró a gatas hasta el mostrador solo para ver el cuerpo sin vida de la dueña en el suelo, la miro y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Fue cuando desvió su mirada a su reflejo en el vidrio del mostrador, su sorpresa al ver que su cabello era rosa, la sangre y el colorante se habían mesclado logrando el tono rosa fuerte de su poni, aun cuando quitara los grumos de masa, su cabello ya estaba teñido del color así como una fragancia dulce. – ¿esa soy yo? ¿Realmente soy yo?- mientras estiraba su mano al cristal.

En ese momento, en su lugar, apareció la imagen de pinkamena reflejada en el cristal, esto la asusto y tan rápido como apareció se fue, se contempló nuevamente y comenzó a sonreír – es verdad, somos iguales, iguales en todos los sentidos – decía mientras su sonrisa se volvía mas torcida mientras regresaba a ver al cuerpo de la dueña,- tranquila tía Diane se encargara de ellas, al estilo Pinkie claro, pero antes-

Se levantó y tambaleándose aún por la falta de sangre, fue a la cocina, tomo 2 hoyas poniendo dos caramelo para derretir, cuando estos estaban de forma líquida tomo un molde de galleta que tenían la forma de un globo y se lo puso en su mejilla, la vertió el caramelo hirviendo dos veces con el caramelo azul y una tercera vez con el caramelo amarillo, sus gritos eran más como una risa de niña pequeña a la que le ponían una inyección aun cuando la carne de su piel fuera quemada, miró en el reflejo de la ventana para contemplar su obra- listo, ahora todos sabrán mi talento especial-

Pasaron semanas desde ese incidente y todos hablaban de como la dueña de la pastelería había muerto y secuestraron a Diane, esto fue por el hecho que ella había desaparecido, por supuesto que las más mortificadas eran al chicas pues no solo no habían cumplido con su objetivo, sino que ella seguía viviendo, un día a cada una de las 3, recibió una carta muy adornada con lo siguiente:

"Las espero a las 9 para una fiesta especial en la casa abandonada de las afueras, con amor Diane"

Esto molesto a las chicas pero acordaron que era mejor terminar el trabajo pues no podían arriesgarse a que ella las delatara, fueron al lugar y hora acordada, la casa era una vieja contracción que fue abandonada por que el dueño falleció y no tenían claro quien tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, entraron juntas las 3 chicas solo para toparse una decoración muy típica de fiesta.

Globos, mesa con Cupcakes y dulces, juegos y una gran pancarta en la parte de atrás que decía "la vida es una fiesta", al quedar en medio de la sala, escucharon como una música comenzó a tocar mientras que de las escaleras se escuchaba un "Wiiiiiiiii" vieron bajar por el barandal a Diane de manera muy alegre como ella solía ser.

Estaba usando su vestido rosa abombado con estampas de globos, su chaqueta rosa de magas largas y acampanas, la cual ahora tenía una pequeña capucha del mismo color y estas tenían unas orejitas de poni, su cabello rosado lacio cayendo por enfrente de sus hombros resaltando esos ojos azules zafiro, sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas.

-Me alegro tanto que vinieran a mi primera fiesta oficial – las chicas mostraron una cara odio hacia ella pero ella no se inmuto y continuo – y bien, ¿qué quieren hacer primero? Comer, jugar o bailar vamos no sean tímidas esta fiesta es solo para nosotras- dijo alegremente mientras exageraba sus palabras con poses graciosas– ¿Cómo sobreviviste?- pregunto la entonces líder de las 3, ella comenzó a caminar juguetonamente con los brazos por detrás.

-esa es la magia de la amistad, ese lazo que nos une me mantuvo viva para poder hacer esta fiesta de despedida para mis queridas amigas– quedando a escasos metros de ella - ¿despedida? – Pregunto su antigua miga – por supuesto tontita, me despido de mi vieja vida, por fin encontré lo que más deseo hacer y es gracias a ustedes así que…- tan repentinamente tomo por el hombro a la chica y enterró un cuchillo en su estómago haciendo que se doblegara de dolor.

Al sentir la sangre en sus manos, sonrió mientras le dio un beso en una de las esquinas de los labios – gracias, es una lástima que no pudimos ser más que amigas- se separó de la manga de su otra mano saco un segundo cuchillo y rebano el cuello para que callera al suelo, las otras chicas se atemorizaron y en el intento desesperado de una de ellas por huir, Diane solo dio un giro sobre ella misma para lanzar los cuchillos directo a las piernas, al enterrarse los cuchillos en los muslo ella cayó al suelo con la cara de frente rompiendo más que la nariz, la última chica solamente retrocedía al ver tanta sangre.

-¿segura que no quieres un cupcake?,- dijo Diane caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba la montaña de pastelillos y metió la mano en lo profundo, - estás loca, desvistes morir ese día – grito mientras las lágrimas del susto escapaban de sus ojos, Diane solo sonrió mientras que sacaba un bastón con una cadena con púas de los pastelillos – lo hice, la parte que reprimía mi verdadero ser murió, ahora soy tan feliz que quiero compartirlo con todos en el mundo y todo, gracias a ustedes-

Estiro lo que parecía el látigo y con un gran dominio gracias al lazo rítmico, pudo enredarlo en la que fue su compañera de clases, las púas de la cadena se clavaron en la piel de la chica la cual grito de terror y de agonía, estiro el lazo para hacerla caer y que se clavara las púas aún más profundo, des pues de eso soltó el mango y camino hacia otra habitación y trajo un carrito de fiestas.

Lo dejo en el centro y fue por la amiga de la infancia la cual seguía arrastrándose hacia la puerta, la tomo de una de las pierna y la estiro – no, no, no, no, no, la diversión apenas acaba de empezar, tengo algo más especial para ti y Ámber- la chica miro por encima de su hombro para ver que del supuesto carrito de fiestas el cual parecía un cofre con órgano musical, salieron una gran cantidad de utensilios de cocina que listos para usarse. – La verdadera fiesta apenas acaba de empezar – mientras sonreía macabramente con una mirada fría y penetrante.

Un día muy tranquilo, los niños del hospital tristes por el ambiente, recibieron la visita de su querida Diane, usando su acostumbrado vestido rosa y chaqueta, ellos notaron que su cabello ahora era rosa y olía a dulce, esto les encanto, en donde una niña fue a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, beso los dibujos de globos que tenía en su mejilla.- Diane, sabes a dulce- dijo mientras era bajada – ¿será por mi dulce personalidad? – dijo giñando el ojo.

Después de hacer su acostumbrada rutina cómica para divertirlos ella les pidió su atención, - chicos, lamento desaparecer repentinamente, pero parece que por fin poder hacer lo que tanto me gusta, me iré a otras ciudades a repartir felicidad, así que ya no poder verlos – muchas caras tristes se aparecieron pero Diane salió para traer un carrito de fiestas, abrió la tapa como si fuera un cofre.

De su interior había distintos Cupcakes los cuales repartió a los niños sacándoles una sonrisa. – estos Cupcakes tienen un ingrediente especial que los hará felices- repartió cada uno de ellos y quedo suficientes para que ella comiera 5 de manera muy fácil, se despidió de sus lindos niños y ya no volvieron a verla, los días pasaron y varios de los niños se sentía mal del estómago, los doctores lo revisaron y tras aplicarle las radiografías, encontraron algo que los atormento, algunos de ellos se encontraron restos de hueso molidos en todo el estómago.

* * *

Roxank.- Sin dudas hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno come, aunque, siendo sincera, no hay manera de que deje de comer estas delicias.

Diane.- señorita Roxank, voy a salir por más ingredientes, ¡Oh!, lo siento, no sabia que estaba hablando con los lectores.

Roxank.- descuida, solo les decía los ricos cupcake que haces

Diane.- no tienen nada de especial el secreto es agregarle corazón – sonriendo

Roxank.- ¿los haces con amor?

Diane.- eso y unos cuantos corazones crudos de niños felices, es tan divertido ver como gritan jijiji

Roxank.- no es un encanto, bueno, los veré en la siguiente crónica, me despido diciéndoles, Dulces pesadillas


End file.
